Should've Said No
by Musiclover712
Summary: It was a moment of weakness and you said yes... You should've said no, baby and you might still have me
1. Chapter 1

A/n: _Italics = Shane/ Caitlyn's voice in phone conversations and Lyrics  
_

_**Bold/ Italics = Shane and Mitchie talking through the door. **_

**Bold = Flashbacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are own by Disney. If I did Nick would be mine. I don't own _Should've Said No_, Taylor Swift does. The only thing I do own is this plot.

* * *

**Should've said no **

_Hey Mitchie this is Cailtyn…Would you like to go to the movies tonight. Just call me at 735-856 when you get this message._

"Hey Cailtyn" I said.

"_Hey Mitchie I guess you got the message" Cailtyn said._

"Yes Caitlyn I did and I would love to go to the movies" I said.

"_Great I'll meet you there at six" Cailtyn said. Bye…_

"Wait Cailtyn what movie are we going to see"? I asked.

" _I knew I was forgetting something, 17 again" Caitlyn answered._

" OK then, I can't wait," I said. "See you then, bye" I said.

"_Bye Mitchie" Cailtyn said._

--------------------------Three hours later----------------------------------------

"Wow this movie theater is packed," I said surprised.

"Mitchie it is the premiere of 17 again, what did you except"? Cailtyn asked.

"It is," I said surprised. "I guess I haven't been paying a attention," I said.

"Obviously" Cailtyn said. "Mitchie it's your turn to get a ticket" Cailtyn said.

I then paid for my ticket and Cailtyn did the same. We then got are popcorn and soft drinks and walked in to the Movie Theater.

The first thirty minutes of the movie turned out to be real good, but that's when I noticed a couple making out. It just wasn't any couple it was my boyfriend Shane and another girl. I couldn't believe it that Shane was cheating on me. I then told Cailtyn I had to leave pointing to the couple and she noticed it right away and nodded. I then left the movie crying tears that shouldn't have ever been wasted on that jerk. I then go in to my car and drove home.

----------------------------------------The next day-------------------------------------------

_"Mitchie this Shane, please pick up, why are you ignoring me" Shane said._

"Because you cheated on me you insensitive jerk," I said.

_"What are you talking about Mitchie, I never…_

"Don't deny it Shane, yeah I saw you do it "I said angrily. I saw you making out with that blond girl of a creep last night, so don't deny it.

"_Mitchie I'm sorry, I'll take it all back, let's just forget the whole thing," Shane said. Just give me a chance, please he was crying._

"How about no" I said angrily, then hanged up the phone really hard.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing _

**You're the missing piece I need****The song inside of me (this is me)**

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

"**I love you Mitchie" Shane said smiling. He then handed me a bouquet of roses.**

"**I love you to" I said smiling.**

_Yesterday I found out about you_

**I looked around and saw this couple making out, but it wasn't just any couple; it was my boyfriend. I couldn't believe it; he was cheating on me.**

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_**The door rang and I opened it to see Shane and I just slammed it shut in front of his face. It felt wrong even looking at him.**_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_**Mitchie please take me back he yelled through the door, I'll take it all back, please just give me one chance.**_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_**You gave in and kissed her I yelled. It was moment of weakness.**_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_**You just should've have gone home, instead of giving in the to that creep.**_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

"_**Mitchie please I need you" Shane said. **_

"_**You should have thought twice before you kissed her" I screamed.**_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_**You should have known I would have found out, before cheated on me.**_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

"_**Why did he do it"? I thought to myself.**_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

"_**Please Mitchie give me one chance, I'm begging you" Shane said.**_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_**You should've said no and you still would have had me, but we are through Shane Adam Grey. Forever!**_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_**There where tear stains on her face and she had red puffy eyes**_

_And baby you know all the right things: to say_

_**Mitchie I promise I won't do it ever again. You're my whole world, my reason for living. **_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

_**If you believe it could ever be the same your wrong. I can never trust you again.**_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_**Mitchie the past is the past and I need one chance to show you that I'll never do it again.**_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_**Let's face it, your weak and will give in to any girl.**_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_**You just should've have gone home, instead of giving in the to that creep.**_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

"_**Mitchie please I need you" Shane said. **_

"_**You should have thought twice before you kissed her" I screamed.**_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_**You should have known I would have found out, before cheated on me.**_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

"_**Why did he do it"? I thought to myself.**_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

"_**Please Mitchie give me one chance, I'm begging you" Shane said.**_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_**You should've said no and you still would have had me, but we are through Shane Adam Grey. Forever! Know just leave.**_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it... _

"_**NO" Shane sobbed out!**_

_Was she worth this..._

"_**No she wasn't worth the pain or regret" Shane said.**_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_**You just should've have gone home, instead of giving in the to that creep.**_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

"_**Mitchie please I need you" Shane said. **_

"_**You should have thought twice before you kissed her" I screamed.**_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_**You should have known I would have found out, before cheated on me.**_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

"_**Why did he do it"? I thought to myself.**_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

"_**Please Mitchie give me one chance, I'm begging you" Shane said.**_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_**You should've said no and you still would have had me, but we are through Shane Adam Grey. Forever! Know just leave.

* * *

**_

I then open the door and told him to leave.

"Please Mitchie don't do this to me" Shane sobbed. I love you more then life it self.

"Yeah right, Shane and then I give in and you hurt me again" I said. "Not going to happen I said.

But Mitchie I promise I'll never…

"No matter how many times you say it, I'll never believe you or forgive you" I screamed. So just leave Shane, please.

"Fine, but you'll regret this for the rest of your entire life" Shane screamed! He then left my house and to never see me again.

But little did I know that wasn't the last time I'll see him.

* * *

**A/n: I came up with this idea, when I was listening to Should've Said NO. So please review. I hope you guys like it and yes there will be a sequel, _How do I know that you love me_. **

Summery: Mitchie found the perfect guy, but then Shane comes back a different person. But how does Mitchie know if Shane really loves her or not.


	2. Petition

I made this petition to prevent Westboro Baptist Church from picketing at the Sandy Hook Victims' funeral on Thursday December 27th. This group should not be allowed to picket at this funeral because it would be disrespectful towards the families that lost children, friends, and other family members in this shooting. Please sign this, so that we can prevent this group from doing this.

For people who do not know who Westboro Baptist Church are, they are the group that pickets at funerals with the signs that are extremely demeaning. I would post what they say, but I do not cuss nor do I want to say what they say on their signs because its extremely Vulgar.

.gov/petition/prevent-westboro-baptist-church-petitioning-sandy-hook-victims-funeral-thursday-december-27th/Gt34lLtg


End file.
